Tyki Mikk
Tyki Mikk is the third disciple of the Noah Family, and his Noah name is Joyd. He represents the "Pleasure" of Noah. Personal Info * Interest: Double life, Smoking * Likes: Eating with Eeez and the gang, Koi, Road Kamelot, Allen Walker ( a lot) * Dislikes: '''Studying and The Millennium Earls dirty work Personality Bar * Education - 2 * Affinity - 3 * Battle Ability - 5 * Mental - 4 * Flexibility - 3 * Activeness - 2 Appearance Tyki, when human, is a light-skinned man that looks like he is in his mid to late twenties. He dresses casually and wears thick glasses that generally obscure his real eyes. As a Noah, he becomes dark-skinned and often wear a tuxedo, but switched it out for a dress shirt, dress pants, and dress shoes during the battle for Noah's ark. When in his "awakened" Noah form he almost looks like a knight; his body retains its human shape but with more muscles, a strange mask over his face, and his clothing changes to a fur cape/royal looking battle suit. There also appears to be ribbon-like strips of dark matter protruding from his shoulder blades, which he can control as an extension of himself. According to Road and Wisely, Tyki looks exactly the same as the 14th used to. Synopsis Edo Invasion arc Tyki is first seen in disguise on a train with Allen Walker and Lavi escorting the newly christened exorcist Baron Arystar Krory III to help look for General Cross Marian. Tyki has some fun with Krory by quickly defeating him in several games of poker which resorts to Krory being stripped to his shorts (he didn't know how to play). Allen gets wind of this and defeats Tyki by cheating. Tyki and his human friends are quickly stripped to their underwear but Allen gives them back their clothes as he only wanted to take back Krory's belongings. After Tyki leaves the train, the Millennium Earl calls Tyki using a pay phone and instructs him to find a piece of Innocence. Tyki gets rid of his disguise and heads where Road Kamelot is going. The two Noahs find general Yeegar and Tyki stands back while Road easily defeats the general. They claim his Innocence and destroy it but it is not what they are looking for. Tyki reappears after Allen saves a fellow exorcist, Suman Dark from completely being killed by his own Innocence. Allen is helpless since his weapon is burned out after forcing it to go to one hundred percent synchronization rate without preparing for it. Tyki reveals who he is and why he does what he does. Tyki destroys Allen's innocence and instructs his Teez to eat a hole in the boy's heart. Tyki leaves Allen for dead and heads out to look for more Innocence. Later, Tyki finds that Allen is alive when the entity that crosses off names in Tyki's "delete list" cannot delete Allen's name. Tyki orders a level three akuma headed for Allen's location. The exorcists encounter the Earl and all the Noahs at a castle. Tyki decides to fight Lavi and Lenalee and he slowly crushes their spirits about Allen but he reassures them that Allen still lives for the time being. The Noah's engage the exorcists in an all out battle with help coming in the form of general Froi Tiedoll, Yu Kanda, Chaoji, and Noise Marie. The Noah and the Earl order the Akuma in the area to combine and level the area. Lenalee's innocence Crystallizes again and the Earl orders Tyki to accompany him to get the Innocence. They are stopped by the revived Allen. While Allen battles the Earl, Tyki is forced to retreat from all the exorcists because Tiedoll overcomes the combined Akuma and fights the Noahs. The Earl is also forced to retreat because several generals are headed his way. The Earl tells the Exorcists to enter the Ark if they can defy death. Noah's Ark arc The Exorcists Allen Walker, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Krory, and Chaoji are sucked into the ark. Tyki then appeared in front of them in his vagabond form, and was met with surprise from Allen, Lavi, and Krory, especially when he revealed his Noah identity, making Allen realize that the vagabond that he beat in poker on the train is really the Noah who killed Suman, and nearly killed Allen himself. Tyki then offered Road's doorway out of the ark as a prize for if they reach the top tower, as a way to continue the bet on board of the train; with the inoperative ark having all dimensional links severed, the doorways created by Road are the only ways to travel anymore. Tyki hands them a master key that unlocks doors in the ark. One by one Exorcists and Noah battle each other with the Noahs being defeated and exorcised. Tyki waits in the center tower with Road awaiting his battle with Allen. When the remaining Exorcists enter their room Tyki invites them for a dinner party. Allen flatly refuses and attacks Tyki. Lavi in the meantime fights Road. Road traps Lenalee and Chaoji in a force-field and fights Lavi. Tyki fights determined to destroy Allen's innocence and make sure he dies this time. Tyki manages to land a strong blow injuring Allen's Innocence but is shocked by it healing so quickly. Tyki unleashes his vacuum ability but cannot finish Allen. Tyki manages to place his hand into Allen's chest, ready to crush his heart. But Allen drives Tyki back by increasing his Syncro rate beyond one hundred percent, making his body glow with Innocence. When Tyki unshielded his eyes he sees that Allen holds a sword and his left arm is missing. Tyki is scared by the the amount of power exuded from the blade giving Allen time to escape the vacuum. Allen quickly overcomes Tyki's defenses and slashes him with his sword. Tyki shows no outward signs of injury but somehow still feels the pain. Allen, determined to save the human side of Tyki, impales him with his new sword in attempt to kill the Noah inside Tyki. Allen comes back for Tyki after the room starts to collapse. However, after Allen's failed attempt of exorcise the Noah inside him, Tyki is fully awaken as a Noah, turns into a demonic knight and easily beats both Allen and Lavi . Tyki battles both Allen and Lavi but the two are unable to land a single attack on the monstrous Tyki. The door to the outside of the ark collapses and the exorcists are trapped inside with the unbeatable Tyki. Allen and Lavi do what they can to defeat Tyki but can barely keep up with his new power. Allen falls down a bottomless hole but is saved by his master Cross Marian. Tyki loses out to the full power of Cross and the Grave of Maria. When Cross is about to land the death blow the Earl intervenes and carries Tyki out of the battle zone. The Earl is pleased to see that Tyki has fully awakened, thus fulfilling his expectations as the holder of the "Pleasure" memory, as he tends to suppress his inner Noah. Tyki is seen later at a dinner party with the earl and his family shaky on his feet but alive; he has also grown out his hair to reach past his shoulders. Tyki was seen later talking to Road about the Battle for Noah's ark and his wounds, which still hurt him greatly. In the depiction he was shirtless covered with scars from his battle with Allen. Noah's Revival Arc He is seen once again commanding countless Akuma to fight Allen Walker and his team. The Akuma are destroyed by the third generation exorcists. Tyki appears in front of them and lops off Tokusa's arms in the blink of an eye with out anyone knowing what he did until it was too late. The exorcists are forced to retreat into a cave with some people they rescued. Tyki searches for the exorcists, ready to kill them. The exorcist are then found by Tyki, Cyril, and Mercym in the cave they're hiding in and the assault continues. Not long after, Tyki is seen erupting out of a portal in the floor of the North America Branch, where everyone is held hostage. Allen quickly follows him through, demanding the return of his friends. However he falls right into the hands of the Earl...or rather Tyki and Allen fall down on top of the Earl. As the enormity of the situation begins to set in on Allen, Tyki welcomes Allen to his own Expulsion party from the Black Order. Abilities and Powers Natural abilities as a Noah As a Noah, Tyki has absolute command over all the Akuma, as well as destroying Innocence by simply touching it. All of his abilities, like other Noah, are based on Dark Matter. As a Noah, he is immune to the Akuma blood virus, which is normally fatal to the human's touch. He can create ribbons of Dark Matter to bind and impale his oppoents and to fire blasts of Dark Matter energy. It seems the Dark Matter also grants him the extreme increases in speed, strenght, endurance and power. Teez Tyki is given by the Earl many flesh-eating butterfly golems called Teez. They have a butterfly design, courtesy of the Earl. There are two types: * The standard one which look like purple and black butterflies, which Tyki uses for most tasks such as eating an opponent or carrying out messages. They multiply whenever they eat a person. Tyki usually implants the Teez into his opponents and let them be eaten inside out, all the while multiplying. * The ones that look like butterflies with a skull in the middle with two wings with a striped vertical pattern. These are able to shoot bullets similar to Akuma and turn into weapons, such as shuriken blades that act as shields and close-quarter combat blades, or can be thrown with explosive force. Choose As the Noah of "Pleasure", Tyki is able to "choose" whatever he wishes to touch, which can make him intangible to any solid objects or treat liquids and air as if they have solid form, seen when he is able to walk on water and air. He uses this ability to kill many of his victims by removing their vital organs without damaging the skin, as well as avoiding damage. He has also been seen to force Teez into his opponent's body, which subsequently eat the victim from the inside out. The only thing that Tyki cannot choose to phase through is Innocence, as his ability is based on the creations of this world, of which the Innocence is not. He can also create a perfect vacuum around an opponent by rejecting the oxygen and ambient air pressure around them, completely removing their air supply; effectively the same as outer space. Aside from suffocating his opponents, the pressure would also crush the opponents' bodies. He used this ability on Allen when they fought in the Ark. Road noted that Tyki only uses this technique when he is serious. "Awakened" Noah When gravely injured by Allen's Sword of Exorcism, the Noah within Tyki, Joyd, awoken and swallowed him from inside. With his blood turned black, Tyki initially sprouts many tentacles from his body that he can use to strike down his opponents, then the tentacles wrap around him to transform him into a demonic knight-like monster made of pure Dark Matter. He somewhat resembles a Level 3 Akuma, but is far more powerful. This form gives Tyki enhanced power, speed, and all around abilities as shown when he casually dealt with Allen Walker. and can also launch blasts of Dark Matter at his opponents, as well as imbue his punches with Dark Matter and create devastating shock waves upon impact. However, as he has allowed Joyd to take control of him, all Tyki could think about was killing Exorcists, an inner trait shared by all Noah. Cross has referred Tyki a disgrace to the Noah clan by allowing this form to occur, though the Earl was very happy of this awakening. Trivia * Tyki and Allen Walker share several similarities: ** Both of them have been gravely injured by each other, which resulted in a new power awakening within them (Tyki had his Noah awakened, Allen had his Innocence evolved). ** Both of them have their Noah within them, which they unintentionally suppress, awoken when struck with the Sword of Exorcism. ** Both of them are unique among their kinds (Tyki contains the pleasure of the Noah, whom is held to high standards by the Earl, and has "awakened"; Allen being an Exorcist who has a special Innocence, a cursed eye, and a Noah within him). ** Both of them can phase through their targets unless they want to make contact (Tyki through his "Choose", Allen through his Sword of Exorcism). * Tyki also has several similarities to the 14th: ** Tyki and the 14th look exactly the same, according to Road Kamelot and Wisely. ** Tyki and the 14th both have brothers (Cyril Kamelot and Mana Walker, respectively). ** Tyki and the 14th both have adoptive cousins due to their respective brothers (niece Road Kamelot and nephew Allen Walker, respectively). * Despite being brothers with Cyril, Tyki has a different surname for unknown reason,(it is possible that they are half-brothers as they have a similar appearance). * Upon having his Noah awakened, Tyki seems to have abandoned his other life as a vagabond. * When his hair is down, Tyki bears an uncanny resemblence to ''Gilbert Nightray '''from the anime and manga series ''Pandora Hearts. * When Tyki awakens, he shares similarities with the Akuma: the mentality of Level 1 (mindless killing machines), the appearance of Level 3 (medieval-like armoring), and the brutality of Level 4 (speed and strength). * Tyki always get the button of the exorcist he defeated with their name on it then he give it to his child friend. Category:Characters Category:The Noah Family Category:Male